Returning to the War
by josh111
Summary: Harry couldnt handle the pressure of killing the dark lord. So he left, what happens when he comes back?
1. The Return

Disclamier- i dont own Harry potter never will

"Harry time to eat." Yelled a voice from the kitchen

Harry didn't move or even look up from the blank piece of parchment in front of him. He was 18 years old. The war had been going on for so long. He, Ron, and Hermione had destroyed all 3 remaining horcruxes but they had suffered several loses on the way to destroying those horcruxes. Neville had died saving them from a trap of voldermorts, Hermione's parents were dead, and Charlie was killed, and so many more were killed or injured. Every time harry went down to eat with the others he could feel the blame radiant off them. They had blamed him. He was the chosen one, HE was SOPPOSED to be able to destroy voldermort end all this suffering but he wasn't able to. The ministry had fallen voldermort had taken control. His love or weapon as dumboldore talked about was doing nothing to help him in this war. Every time he went out to meet voldermort friends of his would die. He couldn't this any longer, he couldn't live with the fact that all the lives were lost in the fights were his fault. He started to write.

_To all,_

_ Most of you that are reading this letter will think that I am running away from my duty. I am not going to try and convince you otherwise. I am leaving, I will come back. None of you understand the pressure of a whole world depending on you, each death is directly or indirectly my fault. I have to get away and think. Under my bed you will find necklaces that right now are shining green. These will tell you when I am ok or hurt and same for me. If your necklace is green I am ok, if mine shines green you are ok. If it shines red I am hurt, if mine shows red you are hurt. I have enough for all the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, and Tonks. NEVER take these off, if they are off they will not work. _

_I hope you will forgive me in the future_

_-Harry_

"Harry the Dinners getting cold" yelled the voice again. Now that he was done with his letter he realized that it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred go see where Harry is." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say from the kitchen. He then heard foot steps walking up the stairs. With one glance back at the room and the letter Harry dissaperated.

* * *

_2 years later_

Harry woke up like he did very day at 5:00 in the morning. After getting up and getting dressed he turned around and like every day the most beautiful women was still sleeping there. Shortly after leaving number 12 grimald place harry had found an elite martial arts and magic group named Anbu. He became a member. The room he lived in was for all Anbu members. After making sure the women in his bed was ok he walked off to the training center. The training center was big and as it always was in the morning, empty. Harry stepped into the middle of the arena

"I Harry Potter Anbu member request, 5 Black golems and 4 Red golems" said Harry to the room.

"Request granted." said a computerized voice. In a matter of moments 5 black golems and 4 red golems appeared. They were called golems but a better word for them would be humanized robots. They acted and looked just like humans except were made out of metal and had a computer for a brain. Black golems were the best melee golems, red golems were the best magic golems that Anbu could made. No one but harry could take them on. Let alone 8 of them.

After the golems appeared Harry went over to his bag he had brought with him and took out armor for his chest and back. This armor was the lightest and had least protection that Anbu made but the back of the armor had 2 slots where swords could be placed. Harry then grabbed 2 short swords and put them in the slots in the armor. He took his 2 wands and put them on the table, For this part of his training he would not use his wands. he took 2 knifes and strapped them to his thigh and set off to where the golems were.

"Start training system in 5 seconds" Harry said

"Training system starting in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1" and the golems were off. Harry was surprised to see the black golems didn't charge forward at him but they stepped back and let the red golems go in front. Harry knew what was going to happened a second before he did and leaped to the side right before 5 red stunners shot at the place he was at. Harry had to think of a plan fast. After a few seconds of dodging spells he thought of a plan. There were 2 golems close to each other in the center and 2 far away on the left and right. If he could take out the left and right one he would be able to get the 2 ones in the middle in matter of seconds. He then grabbed his knifes with inhuman speed and threw them at the 2 golems on the far left and right. Without waiting to see if he hit his targets he jumped in the air pulling his 2 swords in the air right when he landed he jabbed strait for the necks of the middle red golems. They crumbled to the ground instantly. Without pausing he grabbed a small bomb from his back and threw it towards the advancing black golems. The bomb would not hurt them but distract. Harry needed to time to hide and gather a plan. After saying the words that activated the bomb he threw it towards the golems. He waited for it to explode and ran to the side of the wall with most shadow.

"The key to becoming invisible is not to move and blend in with the shadows" harry remembered Tim ( a freind of his) telling him.

Within seconds he was completely blended into the wall. The golems understood what he was doing and formed a tight circle.

"Dam" harry cursed under his breath. it would be alot harder to take them out when they were in this formation. He was going to have to get in the middle of the circle un noticed. _Sticktitio_ thought harry after making sure the spell worked he set off running up the wall. _I have to be quick they cant see me _thought Harry. Once he got to the ceiling he positioned himself correctly and jumped into the circle silently.

"Oh hello" harry said smiling and with that he took down all 5 golems within seconds. He then Continued with his _real_ training.

2 hours later he walked back to his room.

"You're late." stated the women causing Harry to laugh.

"Tracy……How about good morning or nice to see you?" Harry said still laughing.

"I don't understand why you have to train so hard and much" Said Tracy ignoring his question and pouting.

"You know why I have to train so hard Tracy." Said Harry "I have decided that the time has come for me to return to brittian" Harry said causing Tracy to spit out her tea.

"WHAT??"

"Yes its time I have been avoiding my destiny for too long." "It's my job to end this suffering." and with that he stepped over his bed and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning to you to love." He said and winked

"I knew you were going to be going back soon, I could tell you missed your friends." after a breath she said "I want you to know I am coming and if Ginny even looks at you the wrong way I will kill her."

Harry let out a groan. After going out with Tracy for a few months he started telling her about his past and his friends, he had made a mistake telling her about his ex. Ginny Weasley. Tracy seemed to care more about Ginny stealing him away from her then voldermort himself.

"Tracy I have told you over and over again what happened between Ginny is over, It happened years ago." Shaking his head. "and no you're not going to kill Ginny, she's a friend of mine and if she does anything I will deal with her my self." Giving Tracy a look telling her not to argue

Understanding the look from harry she dropped the subject and started getting dressed. After she got dressed her and Harry went down to get breakfast.

"Hey kid over here." A dark haired Anbu member called to Harry.

"He is only a couple months older than me and he calls me kid." He murmured to Tracy making her laugh. Her laughter didn't die down till they got to the table.

"What's so funny" asked Tim. Tim was another member of Anbu. He reminded Harry of Fred and George. Tim was tall and thin with Jet black hair like Harry and loved to joke around and make people laugh. Even tho his power was not as strong compared to him or Tracy he made up for it by being the best stealth member of Anbu.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Tim gave them a weird look before pulling over two chairs for Harry and Tracy. They sat down and Tim started talking.

"General Ramler wants you and Tracy to train the new recruits in-

"Tell him we can't" Harry interrupted. "Because I am going back to Brittan." He added in a whisper when he saw the confused look on Tim's face. Tracy, Tim, and General Ramler were the only ones who knew who Harry really was in Anbu.

"Well I am coming-

But Tim stopped when he saw Harry shaking his head "what?" Tim asked sharply.

"Tim this isn't your fight, stay here and complete your training. The only reason Tracy is going is because well…

"Yeah I know" Tim said looking at the ground. Then he got up and left. Harry could see the anger and sadness in his eyes but he wouldn't let another friend of his risk his life for him.

"What did you mean?? I am only going because why?" Tracy said staring at him with her sharp blue eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Harry making sure that his defenses were secure in his mind to stop her Legilimency. He laughed when she frowned moments later when her legilimence didnt work. "Tracy I will tell you later today before we leave to go."

"Yeah your right" and with that they set off out of the eating area and walked up to the building then into their room.

"Just let me change into something more practical for travel" said Tracy as she bent down to grab some clothes. Harry watched Tracy changing while deep in thought. Tracy was 1 inch shorter than him, she had short brown hair, and had sharp blue eyes. She was the most beautiful women Harry had ever met.

"I think you're handsome to love" said Tracy. It took Harry a few seconds to realize she had read his mind. Tracy was the only one who could get past his Occlumency without him noticing.

"HEY how dare you read my made" Harry said in mock anger. "Now you have to pay." but ruining the effect by grinning. He ran over to her and tackled her, they both fell on the bed.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. Before she could respond he reached into his back pocket and took out the biggest ring Tracy had ever seen. "Will you marry me Tracy Smith?

"Oh my..Ye yeah YES!!" She screamed. "Oh my god I love you so much harry" and she lifted up her head and kissed him with so much passion he had never had with her. He moaned as she deepened the kiss. After several long moments harry pulled away, "Tracy I love you but this is really important I have to get back to Brittan." Tracy nodded and let go of harry, he got up slowly wishing he could spend the whole day with Tracy in their room but they had to get going. When Harry was getting dressed himself Tracy stayed there watching him. When Harry first arrived at Anbu he was pretty tall but not the strongest or best looking person she had ever met but after 2 years of Anbu Harry was more muscular, his hair was longer than before, and he had grew a few more inches.

After a few hours they were done packing and they apparated away. They arrived a few seconds later at Grimmauld Place. But there was one problem.

"Oh my god what happened" gasped Tracy. Grimmauld Place was completely ruined. All it was a pile of ruined rocks and glass. Anger started bubling inside harry. _What happened here? Oh my god what happened to everyone_ he thought to himself. Tracy didn't need to use Legilimency to see that Harry was scared to death. she walked as quietly as she could to Harry and put an arm around him.

"Harry.. its ok lets look at the necklaces" Harry nodded and realized that the necklaces would tell him if they were ok. Tracy pulled them out of his bag. All the necklaces showed green… Harry let out a sigh of relief

"Well if there not here they must be at-

"Hogwarts" Tracy said finishing his question. And without asking Harry she picked up their bags, grabbed Harry's arm and apparated away. Harry felt Hogwarts wards try and stop them from apparating into the castle but all Anbu members learned a stronger aparation that could get through almost all apparating wards. Sure enough after a hard tug they broke through the wards and landed in the grounds right in front of the entrance to the cassle. Right when they landed Tracy steped back and hid in the shadows. He gave her a look but before he could say anything 20 people stepped out of the castle pointing there wands at him.

"Who are you and how did you get through the wards." Yelled a voice Harry recognized at Lupin. From what Harry saw Lupin was the leader or at least leading this situation.

Casting a spell before he spoke he said "Lupin Lupin Lupin" still keeping his hood up he hesitated then said "is that any way to treat an old friend" he smiled as he saw every one else look at Lupin

"I have no idea who you are and if you don't show yourself we will attack." Lupin said again

"Alright I will show you who I am soon enough but first answer this question" he saw lupin nod and Talked more "how did Harry Potter feel when you didn't let him face the bugart in his third year?" Lupin took a step back from Harry.

"hh-ow do you kknow about thattt." Lupin managed to stammer out.

"Just answer the question and you will find out." Harry said.

-------------

yes i know horrible ending to the chapter but w/e. alright this is my first fan fic and my first chapter. hope u like it. if you want please review :)


	2. The Fight

"He I mean Harry thought I thought him as weak and not able to fight the bogart" Harry nodded and began to pace around.

"Lupin I want you to listen to this carefully. Think back when you trained Potter to fight the dementors. If what I say doesn't match up with what you remember I give you permission to attack me" Lupin nodded visibly confused. The others around Lupin didn't move or speak they just stared at Harry.

"After Harry admitted that he thought you thought he was weak you explained that you thought my boggart would turn into voldemort"

"That right now show you" Lupin said nodding and using his wand to show him that he wanted him to do it now.

"So impatient" Harry remarked before smiling and pulling off his hood and cloak, No one spoke for several moments till Ginny who was the person on the way left of the line screamed.

"HHHAAARRRY" Ginny yelled as she ran at harry. Harry knew what was coming and didn't bother to stop her as her hand came and connected with his face. SLAP.

"Don't move" he said when he saw that Tracy was going to react. He saw that the girl was going to open her mouth but before he could he started talking

"Well hello Ginny. I guess I deserve what you just did.

"You deserve more than that" hissed Ginny her eyes showing hatred and anger.

"Now now Ginny lets go inside and talk to Harry" Lupin said. He looked at Harry and Harry nodded telling him that he was going to go inside and with that Lupin and the others walked inside.

When they were gone Tracy emerged from the shadows and said "I can't believe you let her hit you like that" Harry laughed

"I deserved that Tracy" "You don't understand I left them to fight for themselves. "I left them in a middle of a war"

"Tracy don't argue let's just go inside." he said when he saw Tracy open her mouth to argue and with that he walked inside to find the great hall filled with so many people he recognized and some he didn't. at one table all the Weasley's were sitting with Luna, Hagrid, Lupin, McGonagall, and Hermione. Harry put his hood back on. He didn't want to be recognized by everyone so he walked over to the Weasley table using the stealth he learned from Tim.

"Guys I am so sorry for leaving, it was something I had to do but just so you know if there was any sign of you guys getting hurt I would have came back immediately. Harry said when he got to their table. Ginny looked up and snorted.

"What? You don't believe me Ginny?"

"Ha do you think _anyone_ here believes you?" "Your just a filthy coward who hid when things got bad" and with that she ran out of the great hall up to her room.

Harry all gave them questioning look and they all replied shrugging their shoulders.

"Well Harry you can start explaining where you went" Harry nodded and sat down in the empty char that used to be Ginny's.

"After I left I traveled for a few months but after about the 3 months I found a organization called the-

The end of Harry's sentence was drowned out but a huge explosion. Not hesitating Harry stood up and wordlessly casted the spell sonorous.

"Every one and I mean every one go back to your House dormitorys or just hide somwhere." And with that he jumped out of the chair and turned to the Weasley's

"get all order and D.A members to stay here but only interfere if I ask you to." I don't know how strong the enemy has gotten since I left so I might need support.

"HARRY no you can't take them all by yourself" Hermione screamed realizing what Harry was about to do tears showing up in her eyes.

"shhh its ok" Harry said as he stepped towards Hermione and brushed away her tears. "I have to make up for leaving you guys all alone"

"Harry it dosnt matter every one forgives you please don't go alone" Hermonie said trying to get Harry to stay.

"I won't be alone"

"Tracy time to show yourself" he said before Hermione could ask the question Harry knew she would ask.when he was almost out of the great hall. By now everyone had left except the D.A and the Order. They gasped as they say lily appear out of thin air but they weren't able to say anything because another explosion happened and part of the great all blew apart showing the grounds of Hogwarts fill with death eaters and a few giants throwing rocks at the castle.

"Get back" commanded Harry

"No!!" shouted everyone. "Where not going to watch you kill yourself" piped up Ron everyone else nodding there head agreeing with him.

"1 more time get back or I will make you" said harry his eyes flashing dangerously. The Order didn't make any sign of moving. Harry nodded to Tracy who pulled out her wand and casted a shield charm so the Order and D.A wouldn't be able to get to the fight. Harry wasn't looking at what Tracy was doing however. He was getting his armor on and equipping his weapons. When he was ready he looked over to Tracy and saw she was ready. They both nodded and ran to meet the enemy, ignoring the yells of the Order and D.A.

Harry felt Tracy go into his thought using Legilimency so he immediately thought _go for the giants with rang I will take the death eaters with close combat._ She nodded and she ran to the nearest giant, and pulled out her crossbow. Normally crossbows would do nothing to a giant but her arrows were dipped in explosive potion made by Anbu's potion master. Right when the arrows made contact things would go boom. She unloaded on the first giant taking out its legs. Before the huge thing even knew what happened it was on the ground dead.

When Harry saw her run to the giant he started paying attention to the death eaters. He pulled out his 2 wands and shot all different spells rapidly at the death eaters. _This must be a __test_ he thought as he ran and fired spells. Most of the death eaters were falling easily to his spells _to easy _he thought again. The death eaters threw spell after spell at him but they couldn't break through his shield. Then a voice shouted

"FIRE UNFORGIVIBLES" Harry recognized the voice as Bellatrix. Hatred he never felt before coursed through his body. He pocketed his wands and grabbed his to swords and rushed towards Bellatrix. Many death eaters tried to stop him but he cut them down as easily he would a fruit on a branch. When he got to Bellatrix he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You ready to die?" Harry hissed his eyes flashing.

"_You_think you can kill me potter" and without waiting for a response she shot a killing curse at him. He dodged it easily

"Is that all you got?" harry sneered. He then rushed at her with the swords. She screamed and casted a few killing curses. 2 of them missed but 2 of them were accurate but were blocked by his swords. Harry felt the magic in his swords start to ooze out. _My swords __can't__ take much more of this. I have to end it now _thought Harry and with that he jumped in the air and landed behind Bellatrix and cut off her head. The death eaters realizing that their commander had died started to retreat running to the forbidden forest. When the death eaters were all in the forest harry ran over Tracy who was still fighting the last giant. The giant roared when it saw harry running over to it. _Count of 3 __fire__ a killing curse_ thought harry and out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod. _1 2_ 3 and they both shot killing curses strait at the giant. Giants skin was tough but not tough enough to withstand 4 killing curses. Harry didn't even bother to check if the giant was alive and practically jumped on top of Tracy.

He bent down to kiss her but she shook her head and pointed towards the people who were running to them from castle. "I love you so much" he whispered in her ear "I thought I was going to loose you it scared me so much"

"Loose me to a bunch a giants are u kidding?" Tracy said throwing off the comment. Before Harry could respond the order and D.A started to catch up to them. Harry and Tracy let go of their embrace and realized that Harry got blood all over Tracy.

"Oops" harry said smiling "here let me get it off you" and with a swish of his wand the blood was gone from him and Tracy then he turned to all the Order and D.A members "Here I will answer all your questions if you just give me an hour to pack and get cleaned up. Harry turned to leave but remembered that he didn't have a room. "ummmm.. Where should I sleep?" "There is an open room in the head boys and head girl dormitory the password is chocolate frog". But the other one is filled so I don't know where your friend can sleep.. Motioning towards Tracy who was standing behind Harry"

"Not a problem she will stay in my room" "oh and her name is Tracy" "Tracy these are my friends" Tracy didn't say anything just walked away towards the castle. "I will see you in an hour then in the room of requirement" with that harry turned around and walked to his room.

After an hour he met in headmaster's office. There sat all the order members and D.A members even Ginny was sitting there but she didn't look at him when he entered the office. Before he said anything he walked over and hugged every one in the room except for Ginny whose eyes said _touch me and I will kill you_.

"When I left I traveled around Australia for a little but then I got attacked 2 witches and a wizard." "They were more powerful than anything I fought" "well except for voldermot" harry added as an afterthought. "They had knocked me out and I woke up days later finding out it was a test and I had passed it. When I entered Australia Anbu got a huge magical reading from me. They sent out young members of their group to test me. 1 of them was that women you saw me fight with." Harry saw Hermione open her mouth but before she could speak he read her mind and answered her question," Anbu is an organization that specializes in magic and martial arts". "They scout out wizards from Australia and if they pass their test they are sworn into the group." While I was there for 2 years the group taught me many things. They taught me how to fight, how to read minds, how to become an animagus, and more". Harry explained everything he could remember from the last 2 and half years. After 5 hours he got it out.

"You haven't told us one thing thou harry" Fred spoke for the first time

"Yeah who is that hot chick you brought with" George said waggling his eye brows at harry. Causing harry to laugh out loud.

"That hot chick you talk about George is my fiancé." The effect was immediate. Fred and George got out a feeble oh, all the girls in the room even McGonagall except for Ginny. Shrieked and put their hands to their mouths. All the other guys in the room just looked impressed.

"Enough about me" "what has happened to you guys" Everyone in the room glanced at each other before Lupin answered. "This will take a long time"


	3. News

i dont own harry potter, never will

now on to the story

----------------------

Hermione began to tell Harry about everything that had happened to them when he was gone but before she could say more than a few words Tracy kicked down the door and ran in. Everyone in the room except for Harry raised their wands. Tracy not even fazed by the drawing of their wands started to walk to Harry.

"Har-ry ii'mm soo sorry" Tracy half whispered. "wha- Harry began to ask but Tracy cut him off and for an answer she held up one of the necklaces. It was dark red (meaning somebody is dead). Harry couldn't move. "who is it?." But he already knew the answer".

"Harry I'm so sorry." Tracy said again. "WHO IS IT!" Yelled Harry tears falling from his eyes. "Hagrid." Tracy whispered tears also spilling from her eye. Hermione who was close enough to here Tracy gasped and fell to the floor.

"What happened yelled Ginny as Mr. Weasley ran over to see what happened to Hermione. "She fainted." Replied Mr.Weasley. Then he turned his eyes on Harry and Tracy who were in a tight embrace and Tracy seemed to be whispering words into Harry's ear, they had completely forgot about the others in the room. "Harry can I ask you what is going on" Mr. Weasley asked kindly knowing that something bad happened.

"Haag- Haaagrid" Harry managed to choke out tears falling from his face rapidly. "Oh my god Hagrid." Every one in the room said.

"Oh my god he was in the forest when the death eaters attacked" Ron said who was helping his dad lift up Hermione. "We have to save him" Fred and George said already at the door with their wands raised. Tracy turned away from Harry and shook her head at Fred and George. "It's to late, he's gone"

"NO" yelled everyone in the room. "He is." Tracy replied "I saw the necklace turning red I went to help him but when I got there it was to-"Tracy couldn't finish the sentence. "It's not your fault if Hagrid was there when the death eaters attacked no one could save him" Piped up Luna the others nodded. Tracy nodded and started to walk towards harry. "Come on luv lets get you back to our room" she whispered in harry ear as she pulled him to the door. "I am going to bring harry back to our room when Hermione wakes up please send her to our room" she said to the group at large. They all had confused expressions but nodded showing her they understood.

---

Tracy could see the pain in Harry's eyes. Hagrid was the first friend Harry ever had. Hagrid always stayed by him and now he was gone. When they got to their room Harry walked into their room and closed door, he had stopped crying but she could tell he was feeling horrible. Tracy was worried, when ever Harry had suffered an emotional blow in the past he was exert a magical force stronger than any she had seen but now he just locked himself in his room not wanting to talk to anyone. Tracy stood there starring at their room for several minutes then remembered her plan. She walked over to her bag that was on the couch in the Heads common room. She pulled out an object. To anyone but Anbu member this would be a regular mirror but not to her. She muttered the password and a dark haired boy showed up on the screen. He looked worried.

"Tracy you called?" "What happened?" "Where's Harry" Tim added when he saw that no one was behind her. "I will answer those later but I need you to come down here now oh and bring sleep potion" Understanding that Tracy wouldn't call him to sit and have tea he nodded and disconnected the mirror. Seconds later Tim appeared.

"What is going on" Tim half asked half demanded.

"Just give me the sleeping potion and I will tell you after" Tracy said a little too harshly.

"Yeah ok" and he handed over the potion. Tracy without hesitation walked into her and Harry's room. A couple minutes later she returned looking grim. "NOW can you PLEASE tell me what's going on" Tim half yelled.

"You remember Hagrid the one Harry always talked about?" Tracy asked. Tim nodded. "Well we were attacked by death eaters and Hagrid was out in the forest when it happened and they must have found him there and killed him because he's dead"

"Oh no.. How is Harry taking this?"

"Not good that is why I needed the sleeping potion" before he fell asleep I went into his mind. "He is blaming it on himself" "yes I know it is ridicules" she said when she saw the look on Tim's face. "But its how Harry is" "Remember the black cobra mission?"

"Yeah Harry couldn't sleep for a week. Kept on saying it was his fault" Tim stiffened and went for his wand. Tracy was always amazed at how good hearing and smells Tim had."

"Tim I am expecting someone so please lower your wand" she said trying to suppress a laugh at how cautions her friend was. He lowered it and right after he did Hermione walked through the door.

"Lupin told me you wanted me to come here" said Hermione nervously

"No need to be so nervous here, have a seat" Tracy said laughing at Hermione's nervous expression and then looked at Tim and Tim understanding Tracy quickly got up and offered Hermione his seat by the fire. "What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's not a problem" and without even taking out his wand or saying anything he made a leather chair appear out of nowhere.

"Alright Hermione I want to talk about what is happening right now and what happened when Harry left" Tracy said "oh I forgot how rude of me" "Hermione this is Tim, Tim this is Hermione"

"Nice to meet you" Tim said

"Same" said Hermione

"Alright Hermione so start from the beginning tell us what happened. "Don't worry you can trust him" Tracy said reading Hermione's expression correctly.

"Alright when Harry left we decided that there was no way we could stand up to Voldermort and the death eaters if they knew harry was gone, so Ron started to act as Harry using the poly juice potion and his hairs we found on his bed. All went alright for a couple of months but Ron carless and went out to buy food. Death eaters attacked" Hermione paused when Tracy and Tim let out a audible gasp. "No one was hurt because we were able to get there in time but the death eaters saw Ron transform back into himself. It didn't take long for voldermort to find out what had happened. After that we all stayed in grimauld place"

"But how did it get destroyed" Asked Tracy

" Voldermort knew that he couldn't get us from inside so he started going after our family member." He got Lavender browns parents." "She was apart of the D.A" Hermione added when she saw the confused looks on Tim and Tracy's face.

"You said was.. Why the past tense??" Asked Tim dreading the answer

"She snuck out when we were asleep and made a bargain with voldermort.

"Wait what? How did that help him was she the secret keeper?" Asked Tracy

"That is what I thought but 1 week after Lavender left they attacked the house" "I don't know how they got in but they did." "we were caught completely by surprise, we would have all died but house elf's and lots of them got in between the death eaters and us giving us time to run" "for all I know they are all dead" Tracy could see tears on Hermione's face.

"If you don't want to you don't have to finish this Hermione" Tim said with a very soft tone in his voice. Tracy turned to look at Tim raising an eyebrow. Tim just shrugged.

"No I need to finish this" "after that we went to Hogwarts"

"Wait" Tracy interrupting her. You said we "who were with you at this time?"

"um let me think" "alright there was mcgonagal, Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, LunaRon, Fred, George, Bill, Percy,Ernie,Neville,Hagrid, Cho, Fleur, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Katie, Lee, Padma and PavartiePatil and Hannah Abbot." Tracy thought heard something in Hermione's voice when she said Luna's and Ron's name but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Ok so like I said after the attack we went to Hogwarts. "Fred and George and Lee set up a untraceable radio network with a password giving news to everyone about the war and telling people to join us." "After a year we had a good size people in Hogwarts and we started to fight back against voldermort." A lot of people come here for shelter and protection so people can choose not to fight if they don't want to".

"Ok so you guys have been in here since the attack on Grimauld place?" Asked Tim

"Yes like I said after a year we started to fight back"

"How so?" asked Tracy

"We first just started scouting around taking notes and finding weak points and strong points and where the death eaters hang out." "But recently we have been infiltrating their bases and spying on them"

"Can you share all your reports" asked Tracy?

"Sure"

After a few hours Tracy, Tim, and Hermione had gone over everything.

"Alright I think we are done Hermione we have a free bed if you want to stay here for tonight seing as its late" Said Tracy.

"What about Tim?" asked Hermione with a frown on her face. "Where will he sleep?"

"Its no problem I wasn't going to stay here any way" Tim said as he checked his watch. "boy its late I got to go General Ramler has probably already noticed my absence. With that Tim hugged Tracy giving her a kiss on the cheek and waved to Hermione and apparated out.

"How did he just apparate in Hogwarts" Hermione practically shrieked standing up and jumping.

"Don't worry your defenses are safe just us Anbu's members know stronger ways of apparating."

"Ok so Hermione is it settled you will sleep in the room across from ours?" Tracy asked.

"yes I will thank you for offering"

"No problem" "I hope this doesn't offend you but I noticed something when you said Luna's and Ron's name and Ron was giving you weird looks" Tracy saw that she touched a very bad subject because right after she was done talking Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione I didn't mean to obset you I am so sorry if you don't want to answer you don't have to" Said Tracy. She ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"No its ok you will find out any way mine as well I tell you" said Hermione between sobs still holding on to Tracy. "he- he cheated on me with Luna.

"Oh my god when did he do this?" asked Tracy mortified.

"3 weeks ago with Luna in our bed" Hermione cried clutching on the Tracy for dear life. Tracy stayed there holding Hermione for several minutes till Hermione was able to get control of herself.

"Sorry about that" Hermione said while brushing tears off her face and backing away from Tracy.

"How can you say sorry??" asked Tracy "If Harry did that to me I would kill myself" Tracy added without waiting for an answer from Hermione.

"Oh yeah I forgot to congratulate you." "Harry told us you guys were getting married."

"Yeah we are thank you" Tracy said with a huge smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married to Harry!!

"I am going to go to bed now thank you for talking with me and listening" Hermione said breaking Tracy's thoughts about marriage.

"Alright cya then" and Tracy walked off towards her room. She was happy to see that Harry was still asleep in his bed. She was exhausted, so much has happened today. Without even taking of her clothes she fell into bed, she kissed harry on the forehead and fell asleep.

-------------

Alright here is the third chapter. sorry about the chapters being so short. i will try and write more in the later chapters. alright review if u want. hope u enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
